626experiencesfandomcom-20200214-history
0-99 series
0-Series Edit : Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 000 White Tippy A pink and purple robot-like experiment with four blue eyes, designed to be a baby doll. Jumba gave it to Lilo as a present at a family barbecue. It is usually very happy, but is easily frightened and tips over everything in its path when upset. According to Jumba, it has "many amusing features," perhaps more features than he was actually aware of. Disney Adventures Magazine 001 White Shrink A small purple experiment with a white lower jaw and chest, three wobbly legs, two stubby little arms and two floppy antennae with two rings on each antenna. Designed to zap a green ray from his antennae to change the size of objects. His picture appears on the wall of Jumba's lab in Leroy & Stitch, along with several other pictures of Jumba and Dr. Hämsterviel's early accomplishments. Leroy & Stitch 002 White Doubledip A purple opossum-like experiment with two light purple stripes on the back of his ears, beady eyes and an orange nose (In Leroy & Stitch, his nose is darker purple). Designed to double-dip food. His main instinct is to lick candies or appetizers and put them back in the bowl. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". He somehow changed in size in "Leroy & Stitch". 220, Leroy & Stitch 003 Red Howcome A white and grey-green mouse-like experiment with large black eyes, huge ears and a round-tipped tail. Designed to drive the neighbors crazy with questions like "Why" and "How come?" His one place is on daytime talk shows. Leroy & Stitch 004 White Squawk A bright pink parrot-like experiment but with penguin-like flippers for hands, a long tail and sharp talons. Designed to act like a parrot and annoy people with a shrill shriek. His one true place is that he lives at the prehistoric zoo, doing tricks for customers. Due to his flippers, he also has the ability to be a good swimmer. Leroy & Stitch 005 Yellow Truxx A red box-like experiment with four legs and a Cannonball (520)-like head. Designed to move heavy machinery across Jumba's lab. If you say 005's name it sounds like "trucks". Leroy & Stitch 006 Yellow Percy This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. Pod says 6 instead of 006. Designed to make things walk on all fours. A pink slug-like experiment with red-orange hair on his head, dog-like ears and a small spine on his back. A possible reference to Thomas the Tank Engine's Percy (Engine #6). Leroy & Stitch 007 White Gigi (also known as "Yapper") She is a white Shih Tzu-like experiment with a purple bow. Designed to annoy people with her constant barking. She behaves like a typical "good dog": does tricks, licks her owner's face, fetches the morning paper, etc. Because of her appearance and behavior, 007 was adopted by Mertle and wasn't recognized as an experiment until Jumba saw her. Her episode is named "Yapper" after the nickname Lilo gave her, but she is officially "Gigi" on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. Her one true place is with Mertle, as her pet. In Leroy and Stitch, it is revealed that she can speak English very well. At the end of the movie, Mertle joins Lilo and Stitch's Template:Okinaohana because Gigi wants to be in it with the rest of Jumba's experiments. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 108, 118, 209, Leroy & Stitch 008 Purple Carmine A lighter, more slender version of Fudgy (054). Designed to smother you in caramel. Leroy & Stitch 009 Red Pop A small brown and white Frenchfry (062)-like experiment with no mustache, a Santa Claus-like hat and a long tail with a can opener at the end instead of spatula for one. Designed to serve refreshing beverages to Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 010 White Felix A green anteater/elephant-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers, dark eyes, short ears, and three dark-tipped spines. Designed to sterilize, disinfect, and clean everything in sight. However, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. 010 was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops almost broke his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu." His one true place is that he probably does janitor work. Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 131, 224, 226, Leroy & Stitch 011 Blue Inkstain A brown-tan Finder (158)-like experiment with black patterns on his back, Snooty (277)-like ears, a Felix (010)-like tail with a pointed tip instead of brushy fuzz, a round head and a stubby snout. Designed to spill ink on everything. Leroy & Stitch 012 White Antitherm A grey Morpholomew (316)-like experiment with 3 spots. Designed to make all temperatures the opposite of what their supposed to be. Leroy & Stitch 013 White Furry A blue and brown Clip (177)-like experiment with red eyes and a dog-like tail. Designed to grow people more hair and serve as a pillow. It is the opposite of Clip (177). Leroy & Stitch 014 White Kernel A tan gourd-shaped experiment with a large opening at the top of his head. Designed to pop popcorn. His one true place is in a movie theater. Was mentioned in "Angel" when Jumba said "624 is harmless early experiment. Designed to...pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night. Leroy & Stitch 015 Yellow Ruggles A white and dark gray, stuffed puppy/bear-like experiment with black and red claws. Designed to be a rug that trips you when you walk on him. Leroy & Stitch 016 Red Matt A brown and light orange dinosaur/armadillo-like experiment. Designed to make frozen treats for Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 017 Green Lidds A red experiment with Gotchu (031)-like hands and a Holio (606)-like head. Designed to take lids off containers. Leroy & Stitch 018 White Puck A small purple and orange hockey puck-like experiment. Designed to never go in the opposing team's goal, and quest for missing ingredients or tools. Leroy & Stitch 019 Yellow Clumsy A pale purple Stitch/Woops-like experiment with small ears, red nose and pale green markings on his back. Designed to be clumsy and knock things over. Leroy & Stitch 020 White Slick A fast-talking, pink experiment with a resemblance to Jumba and Cannonball (520), but with a smaller face and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bowtie, carries a cane, and acts as a salesperson who can sweet-talk any customer. Able to sell anything to anyone. Lilo used him to get ahead in the chocolate bar selling contest/fundraiser, but Mertle took him. When Lilo took him back, Mertle took him back again. Lilo tried to take him back once more, but found out Mertle sold him to Reuben. Slick was rescued, but Lilo had to give up the contest by giving her last chocolate bar to Gantu as a swap for Slick. Slick was then given to a fundraiser, following which he began working for charity, not profit. Slick was one of the experiments Lilo turned to for the capture of Ploot, but besides selling her an umbrella that she later used against Ploot, he didn't or couldn't help. His one true place is to have his own business, he lives with Yaarp at Lilo's hula school and he helps raise money for charity by selling things. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. 205, 217, Leroy & Stitch 021 White Twang A orange twinge-like experiment with a guitar-like body. Designed to give you an odd alien twang. Stitch! 022 Purple Hertz Donut A green sea-horse experiment with a donut-like mouth. Primary function unknown. He was modified by Hamsterviel to shoot donuts that can restrain movements. Stitch! 023 Yellow Cyclo A small gray Cyclops-like experiment with razor edged claws, a skull-like face with red eyes, long tail with a large dagger-like ending and large T-Rex-like hands. Designed to make you completely dizzy by spinning you around. Leroy & Stitch 024 White Hamlette An small yellow Topper (025)-like experiment designed to turn objects into ham or pork. He was activated when Mrs. Hasagawa's cats were activated, as indicated by Gantu's experiment computer, but did not physically appear in the episode. He was referred to in Remmy when Pleakley said, "Is that the one that turns everything into ham?" 215, 220, Leroy & Stitch 025 White Topper A small yellow star-shaped creature with blue eyes, a small tail, and a little antenna on his head. Designed to be a beacon to signal the alien attack fleet, but the official Disney website states his purpose is to keep people awake with his bright light. Topper is placed atop the local Christmas tree and emits a light so bright that aliens from other galaxies can see him from Earth. His number is likely a reference to Christmas Day (December 25). He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 114, 132, Leroy & Stitch 026 White Pawn A red-purple and pink Snafu (120)-like experiment with 6 spikes running down his back and a blue nose and markings on his forehead and limbs. Designed to grab hot plates and other dangerous/fragile materials for Jumba, and make you obsessed with chess but Jumba accidentally added shrimp DNA into the mix so the only way you could become obsessed is if you were playing near water. Leroy & Stitch 027 White Plushy A light purple plump teddy bear-like experiment with a round nose, large ears and eyes and 4 spikes running down her back. Designed to turn you into a toy. She acts cute and charming. Can become completely inanimate at will to keep up the "plush toy" ruse. Plushy was activated prior to the start of the episode. Lilo and Stitch were struggling to catch her before Gantu did, but failed when Lilo fell and broke her leg. In order to cheer Lilo up, Stitch used 10x's powers to break into Gantu's ship and rescue Plushy. Stitch then gave Plushy to Lilo as a present, but when Jumba told them what her primary function was, Stitch immediately grabbed her back. Plushy is later temporarily given to Mertle as revenge for writing mean things on Lilo's cast. Leroy & Stitch 028 White Arnella A green, female turtle-like experiment with blue eyes, short ears with teal tips, tendril-like antennae, a large shell on her back, three small eyelashes on both sides, a nose with two nostrils in the middle of her face, and a lizard-like tail. Arnella is designed to take anything that are good behaviors every time she sees them. She also appeared in some episodes of "Stitch!" Arnella seems to have a high-pitched voice, but sometimes she makes it a little lower. Her name is a feminine version of Arnold. Arnella's one true place is babysitting children whenever their parents are absent. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 210, 219, Leroy & Stitch 029 White Checkers A yellow and purple centipede-like experiment that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them, with the exception of other experiments. The victims retain their normal personality while under its control, and the effect immediately wears off once Checkers is removed. Lilo first donned him, but her good intentions got many people arrested by Mertle for being "troublemakers" when they accidentally disobeyed Lilo's rules. When Lilo decided to step down, Gantu took Checkers and was in power until Stitch gathered several experiments to help overthrow him. 207, Leroy & Stitch 030 Green Violet A smaller purple Gotchu (031)-like experiment with two pincers instead of four and a dragon-like tail. Designed to turn everything a vulgar shade of purple. Leroy & Stitch 031 White Gotchu An orange lobster/crab-like experiment who runs around and pinches things with his four pincers. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220, Leroy & Stitch 032 White Fibber A small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a large head with dark orange mark on the forehead, little antennae, a little mouth, a round nose, blue eyes and four ears. Designed to detect lies. When a lie is told, he beeps loudly and the pattern on his forehead lights up. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter the pattern lights up. He somehow throws a dryer across the room (after Stitch trapped him in it to keep him quiet), which implies he has super human strenth or telekinisis. Fibber was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu." He was also part of Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group in "Spike." His one place is that he probably works at the police station. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. 113, 201, 224, 226, Leroy & Stitch. 033 White Hammerface (also known as "Hammerhead") A gray dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms and a thick tail and legs. Designed to drive in nails around Jumba's house with his hammer-shaped head/face, but at times he will pound living things. He was bought and trained by Gantu, turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe, and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu." 033 was called "Hammerhead" by Pleakley in "Racer". 109, 126, 213, 215, 224, 226, Leroy & Stitch 034 White Splort A brightly colored chicken-like experiment designed to ruin friendships. Leroy & Stitch 035 Purple Philip A orange bear-like experiments with yellow face and big puffy hair. The original guard design for Jumba's lab but failed because he wouldn’t let anyone in, not even Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 036 White Poki A small yellow and brown monkey-like experiment with a spiky tail. Designed to poke holes into liquid containers. Was seen in "Shoe." 203, 215, Leroy & Stitch 037 Red Snipper Designed to give Jumba's luxurious hair a trim, and create eunuchs. A light gray and green-yellow round-headed experiment with scissors on his head and combs for hands. Leroy & Stitch 038 Purple Plats A thin purple experiment with four arms. Designed to plat jumba’s hair Leroy & Stitch 039 Blue Atlas A blue and green globe-like experiment. Designed to be a globe for over 400 different planets. Leroy & Stitch 040 White Backhoe A gray mole-like experiment with large black claws. Designed to scrape up vegetation, and is also an efficient digger. He was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers," and he dug the pool for "Jumba and Pleakly's Bed and No Breakfast." First seen in "Shoe." 203, 207, 215, Leroy & Stitch 041 Yellow Kitsch A blue-purple Millie (220)-like experiment with a 2 small electric fan in his palm, a smaller nose and longer ears. Designed to do Jumba's washing-up. Leroy & Stitch 042 White Itch A teal mammalian flea-like experiment. Designed to make you extremely itchy. Leroy & Stitch 043 White Cubesteak A light orange rabbit-like experiment. Designed to make meat square. Leroy & Stitch 044 Green Forehead A orange/pink, four-headed mustached experiment with four arms and four red bowties on his necks that speaks English. Designed to sing barbershop music off-key, annoying anyone who hears it. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." Forehead's number is 044 because he has 4 heads. 220, Leroy & Stitch 045 Yellow Melvin A grey pig-like experiment with bird-like wings and duck-like feet. Designed to give people "Melvins" (a type of wedgie). Leroy & Stitch 046 Purple Wedgie A grey upside-down underwear/dog/bear-like experiment. Designed to give people wedgies. Leroy & Stitch 047 Yellow Lorider A blue Woody (507)-like experiment with smaller eyes and a larger nose designed to break open locks using an explosive membrane running down its back and tail. Leroy & Stitch 048 Purple Echo A purple and green elephant-like experiment with tentacle-like arms and rabbit-like ears. Designed to "echo" everything you say through its big mouth on its forehead. Leroy & Stitch 049 White Picker A huge yellow frog-like experiment with large ears. Designed to pick fruit from Jumba's neighbor's tree. Uses long legs to reach the high tree & to lean over the fence. He was seen in pod form in "Stitch! The Movie". His pod says 49 instead of 049, possibly due to the angle. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch, Disney Adventures Magazine 050 Yellow Dunk An orange crab-like experiment with three spines on the back of his head that dunks your head into any body of water. Leroy & Stitch, Disney Adventures Magazine 051 Green Hocker A green experiment with a huge blue nose and a yellow spot around his eyes and a yellow stripe on his ears and tail (in his episode the spots and stripes were originally red.). He spits acidic saliva that can burn through wood in about three seconds. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220, Leroy & Stitch 052 Blue Coco A chocolate-colored pink-haired lizard/Stitch-like experiment. Designed to turn things into chocolate (from a Disney Adventures magazine). He was given to Lilo by Stitch for her birthday. These events take place after the events of the episode Amnesio (Episode #118). Leroy & Stitch, Disney Adventures Magazine 053 White Whine A little purple Stitch-like experiment. Designed to make you whine and complain about everything. Leroy & Stitch 054 Blue Fudgy An experiment made of chocolate looks like a blob. Designed to drown people in his sticky sweetness. When he was activated, he was called 119, and he was mistaken for experiment 611. The mistake with his number was due to Jumba's untidy database, although Jumba later corrected this mistake. Was rescued in "Snafu." He is voiced by Frank Welker. 119, 226 055 White Snarfhonk A purple 5-eyed Fibber-like experiment that was made to make this horrible honking noise. Leroy & Stitch 056 White Nibbiolo A small green dinosaur-like experiment with yellow markings on his stomach, a round head and a thick tail and also bares a little resemblance to Hisee (531). Designed to nibble on the corners of anything. Disney Adventures Magazine, Leroy & Stitch 057 White Tenderizer This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. it is a microwave-like experiment with four feet and a face. Designed to heat up Jumba's leftovers. 220, Leroy & Stitch 058 White Shortsheet A small red reptilian dog-like experiment with a beak-like mouth and a spiked tail. Designed to short-sheet beds. Leroy & Stitch 059 White Tornette A light green female Shredder-like experiment designed to tear paper in half. Shredder is in love with her and she now lives with him and Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Leroy & Stitch 060 Green Plink A worm-like experiment designed to change the color you see in from color to black and white but failed because its effects made you see in pink. Leroy & Stitch 061 White Anachronator A green long legged experiment with big ears, two antennae, and yellow spots on his stomach. Designed to upgrade Jumba's technology by bringing better technology from the future! He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba’s fixing stitch). Disney Adventures Magazine, Leroy & Stitch 062 White Frenchfry A small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. His lightning speed allows him to instantly prepare food or whip up a mini-tornado in battle. He is also the only experiment in the series that speaks French. Designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food that quickly made people fat, then ate the fattened victims. However, he stopped when he learned that healthy food could be just as delicious. His one true place is running a tofu French fry hut. 202, Leroy & Stitch 063 White Pufferizer A dark yellow puffer fish-like experiment that stands on two legs. Makes everyone's hair puffier. Leroy & Stitch 064 White Nappifier A baby blue blanket-shaped experiment. Makes you take a nap. Leroy & Stitch 065 White Britfood Designed to be a better version of Frenchfry (062) but he only serves seafood or shrimp other than junk food. Leroy & Stitch 066 White Glam A Reuben (625) like experiment designed to make Jumba look super snazzy. His name comes from the word "glamorous". Leroy & Stitch 067 Yellow Shady A tall thin blue-purple Cooler-like experiment with a Reuben-like head, long flappy ears, green nose and a green stripes going across his waist up to his chest designed to make shade. Leroy & Stitch 068 Blue Tom A dark blue and light blue toucan-like experiment with cat-like ears and a satellite dish-like tail. Designed to improve jumba’s TV reception. Leroy & Stitch 069 Blue H. T. A giant tan square bathtub-shaped experiment with black eyes, a blue nose and four legs. Designed to be a hot tub for Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 070 White Flapjack A purple experiment with lavalamp-like hands and two spikes running down his back. Designed to make flapjacks for Jumba, but is a flop since he does work. His one true place is with Frenchfry as his trainee. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Function unknown. Pod says 70 instead of 070. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 071 Blue Penny A penny-like experiment with two legs and a dinosaur-like tail. Designed to make fake pennies appear to trick people. Leroy & Stitch 072 White Starlight A white unicorn-like experiment with sky blue eyes, a white horn, and small eyelashes. Designed to make the moon shine very bright. She uses her horn to do that and she thinks it's exactly like magic. Leroy & Stitch 073 White Cornerpiece A green slime-like experiment. Designed to be a corner piece for a corner Jumba couldn't do anything better with. He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba’s fixing Stitch). Disney Adventures Magazines, Leroy & Stitch 074 White Welco A pink experiment with a heart-like tail. Designed to shoot solid bubbles. Stitch! 075 White WooWoo A teal turtle/Belle(248)-like experiment. Designed to make you over-confident. Leroy & Stitch 076 White Bath Matt A blue mat-shaped experiment. Designed to be a bathmat. Leroy & Stitch 077 White Zawp A fat purple Nosy (199)-like experiment with black nails, a dark blue stripe around his torso between his chest and stomach, a dark blue circle on the top of his head, dark blue-striped ears, a larger belly and a slightly smaller, gold nose. Designed to irritate people with his constant snoring. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220, Leroy & Stitch 078 White Snozzle A roundly-built purple experiment with a pink stomach form the chin down, a huge head with a smaller face, a wide mouth, a little nose and black eyes as ebony. Designed to sneeze money but the money is fake. Leroy & Stitch 079 White Fogger A green slug-like experiment with two tentacles. Designed to fog up windows. Leroy & Stitch 080 Blue Dan A black Felix-like experiment with a regular nose and larger ears. Designed to play the violin. Leroy & Stitch 081 White Backscratcher A brown and red experiment with long arms and big flat paws with long orange, flat nails that curve down a little. His appearance looks like a cross between Doubledip and a spider monkey with a large pink nose. Designed to scratch part of back Jumba can't reach. His one true place is the 'Hawaiian Spirit Retirement Homes,' helping elderly people scratch their backs. Leroy & Stitch 082 White Blossom Hill A gold cat-like experiment with teal eyes. Designed to make hills look filled with blossoms all around them. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Pod says 82 instead of 082. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 083 White Grimple A large green-brown bear/rabbit-like experiment with thick arms, body and legs, large ears, huge teeth and a big short tail. Designed to be a bug catcher in order to make the natural order become chaos. Leroy & Stitch 084 White Subwoof A gray/brown dog-like experiment with three spines on his back. Designed to woof if he sees a bus. Leroy & Stitch 085 White Screwup A pink puppy/flying squirrel-like experiment with small black eyes and a big red nose. Has no purpose due to a mistake in Jumba's design. All he does is lay down and do nothing. Leroy & Stitch 086 White Clink A big green mouthless crab-like experiment with four legs, two large claws and a window on its chest. Able to capture and confine any other experiment inside the holding tank in his stomach by splitting in half, surrounding whatever he wants to catch, and joining together again. When Clink splits in two, he works with himself, yet he seems to have a separate mind for each half. Twenty years in the future, Lilo, Stitch, and Skip encountered Clink in the possession of Hämsterviel, when Hämsterviel ruled Earth. 206 087 Yellow Puddles A grey Sample (258)-like experiment with no claws but three fingers on each hand, a picture symbol on each of her ears and three Pleakley-like legs. Designed to cry so much that she makes puddles. Leroy & Stitch 088 Red Decrisper A yellow kangaroo-like experiment with Ace (262)-like ears and a Shush (234)-like tail. Designed to make Jumba's burnt food less crispy. Leroy & Stitch 089 White Skip A purple hourglass-shaped experiment with small eyes and a curvy body. Designed to skip time by ten minutes, because Jumba was too impatient to wait for his microwave to reheat his leftovers. However, there was an error in his program: he skips time by ten years. Fortunately, he has a reset button. Lilo used him to jump ahead 10 years and become a teenager, then 20 years later to become a full-fledged adult. However, since Lilo and Stitch were gone for 20 years, no one was there to catch experiments except Gantu. So 20 years later, Hämsterviel ruled Earth. 206, Leroy & Stitch 090 White Fetchit A green dog-like experiment. Designed to fetch the morning paper for Jumba. He was activated when Mrs. Hasagawa's cats were. 220 091 White Nutsy A blue reptilian experiment with four purple arms and five spikes on his back. Designed to steal things and replace them with walnuts. Was presented at an evil genius association in Frenchfry. Leroy & Stitch 092 White Germaine A multi-colored tigress/female tiger-like experiment with a light green bow, turquoise eyes, and white paws. Designed to put sunblock on your arms, so that you won't get a sunburn. Her name means "armed." Leroy & Stitch 093 White Unkind A brown bear-like experiment with two horns and a long tail. Designed to be unkind to everyone for no reason whatsoever. Leroy & Stitch 094 White Louis B. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. A large green experiment with a square head, four arms, four spines on his back and a long tail. Designed to make and play horror movies to scare away nosy neighbors. Pod says 94 instead of 094. A possible reference to Louis B. Mayer of MGM Studios. Stitch! The Movie 095 Purple Coaster A small pink car-like experiment. Designed to be a roller coaster not on its track. Leroy & Stitch 096 Red Cable Dude A blue computer-like experiment with robot-like antennae and a Sparky (221)-like face. Designed to fix Jumba's cable tv service. Leroy & Stitch 097 White Dogalarm A brown somewhat werewolf-like experiment with short, pointed ears and a long tail. Designed to be a living dog whistle. Leroy & Stitch 098 Green Cooper A white dalmatian-like experiment. Designed to make people cooperate to each other. Leroy & Stitch 099 White Spot A spotlight experiment that was supposed to be in "Spike" but was removed. He shines a spotlight on people. He looks like a blue and yellow dog with a bright yellow lightbulb at the end. Originally 201 (but was removed)